


A Surplus Of Cookies

by articcat621



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Cookies, Christmas Fluff, Cookies, Crossover, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Gift Fic, Mistletoe, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-27
Updated: 2019-12-27
Packaged: 2021-02-25 19:27:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21980641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/articcat621/pseuds/articcat621
Summary: What does one do when they bake too many cookies? Why, give them to their crush of course.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67
Collections: Festive Friends Collection 2019





	A Surplus Of Cookies

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thescarletphoenixx](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thescarletphoenixx/gifts).



> Written for Festive Friends Holiday Fic Exchange 2019! Many thanks to GaeilgeRua for looking this over for me! This was written for the amazing, thescarletphoenixx. I hope you love this, sweetie! xoxo
> 
> Prompt: Character A bakes too many Christmas cookies so they share them with Character B.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything or anyone recognizable from either the HP world or the MCU. I am not making any money off of this.

Hermione let out a tired sigh, looking at the mess surrounding her in the kitchen. In her stress, she went to town and baked cookies, but now, coming down from her stress-induced high, she had to deal with the aftermath.

There were pots and pans everywhere, and various ingredients coated the countertops. She closed her eyes and took another deep breath. 

“Holy shite, Hermione, what happened in here?”

Turning, Hermione shrugged apologetically to Ginny. Her flatmate had been out when she began to stress, which was why she had turned to baking in the first place. If Ginny had been home, her friend would have been able to talk her down.

“Hermione,” Ginny said sympathetically, coming into the kitchen. She took a seat at the table. “You’ve baked at least three dozen cookies.”

“I know,” Hermione said with a small groan. She sat at the table with Ginny. “I… I got caught up in baking and then just kept going.”

“What’s got you this stressed?”

“Tony,” Hermione said, biting her lower lip.

“What did he do now?” Ginny asked, helping herself to a cookie.

“Well, as I was leaving work earlier today, I stopped by his office to say good-bye. Once in the doorway, I realised that there was a sprig of mistletoe.”

Ginny smiled. “And?” she prompted excitedly.

“He didn’t kiss me.” Hermione shook her head. “He looked at me awkwardly and then told me to have a good Christmas.”

Ginny’s eyes widened. “What? But that doesn’t make any sense! He’s been making moves on you for weeks now!”

“I know,” Hermione groaned, putting her face in her hands. “Ginny, I was so angry and confused by the time I got home, that I just started baking… You know it helps me calm down.”

Ginny nodded understandingly.

“I just don’t know why he wouldn’t kiss me,” she pouted. “I wanted him too, and I thought he wanted to kiss me too.”

“Maybe he just thought it was weird to kiss you at work?” Ginny offered. 

“Maybe,” Hermione murmured, helping herself to a cookie. “But now my feelings are hurt, we have a messy kitchen, and way too many cookies.”

“Why don’t you bring him some cookies?” Ginny suggested. “He should be home by now, just stop by and drop them off? Say it was a last-minute Christmas gift or something.”

“You think so?”

“Yup, and maybe it could be a nice way to clear the air… Out of the office, you know?”

Hermione nodded. “Okay, I’ll bring over some cookies.”

“Good, because there’s too many here for just the two of us to eat.” Ginny laughed, standing. “Come on, let’s clean this kitchen up.”

“You don’t have to help,” Hermione said, looking at her friend.

“I want to,” Ginny offered. “Besides, that means you get to visit Mr Stark even sooner.” She winked at Hermione.

Knowing that she wouldn’t be able to change Ginny’s mind, Hermione nodded. “Thanks.” The two of them set to work.

* * *

She anxiously waited for the door to be answered. Having just knocked, her heart was racing in her chest. She gripped the box of cookies tightly.

The door swung open to reveal a frazzled Tony. “Hermione?” he asked, looking her over. “What are you doing here?”

“I know it’s Christmas Eve, but I was just wondering if you had a moment.”

“Oh, yeah, come in,” Tony said, stepping aside. He closed the door behind her. “You can come to the living room.”

“I hope I’m not interrupting anything,” Hermione said. 

“Nah, I was just dozing on the sofa,” Tony said. “Nat had invited me to spend Christmas with her and Bruce, but I passed.”

“You wanted to be alone for Christmas?”

“I’m not a fan of Christmas, not since Pepper and I split up at least.”

Hermione cleared her throat awkwardly. “Well, I’ve brought you some cookies.”

Tony grinned. “You know I have quite the sweet tooth.”

“Chocolate chip,” she said, holding out the box. 

He took it from her, his fingers brushing against hers. “Hermione, I want to apologise if you were uncomfortable earlier.”

Hermione worried her lower lip. “Tony, you don’t need to apologise. If I misread whatever was going on… I…” She cleared her throat. “I’m sorry.”

Putting down the box of cookies, Tony stepped forward and grabbed her hands, giving them a squeeze. “Hermione, I just didn’t want to make a move on you at work. The opportunity presented itself, and I panicked.”

Hermione’s eyes widened. “You mean, you did want to kiss me?”

“Very much so,” Tony said. 

Sliding her wand into her hand, Hermione pointed it upwards, creating a small sprig of mistletoe above them. Wetting her lips, she looked at him. “Here’s your chance to try again.”

“I love watching you do magic,” Tony said softly before pulling her flush against his body. His lips met hers, tentatively at first, before he deepened the kiss. Hermione responded eagerly, wrapping her arms around his neck as she kissed him.

Eventually, the two of them broke apart after a few minutes of snogging. “I know it’s Christmas Eve, so if you have to leave, no worries, but would you care to join me on the sofa for an evening of classic Christmas movies, hot cocoa, and chocolate chip cookies?”

Hermione smiled, knowing that Ginny would understand if she didn’t make it to the Burrow until late on Christmas Day. “Tony, nothing would make me happier.”

He grinned. “Perfect.” Taking her hand, he led her to the sofa, where they indeed spent Christmas Eve, comfortable in each other’s presence.


End file.
